Always
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: Should it hurt to love you? Should I feel like I do? Should I lock the last door... My ghosts are gaining on me. Sequel to: "Eternal" and "Farther Away". Rated M for Mild Violence and Gore. Read and Review!


**Always**

_Still Doll Yuuki_

_I don't own Vampire Knight_

_Finale to "Farther Away" and_

"_Eternal"_

_--_

**(Yuuki's POV):**

I lay in the large bed, whimpering quietly as I felt the baby in my stomach kick. It was almost time for the baby… Where is Onii-sama? The pain was so excruciating and I need Onii-sama here with me…

A quiet, but audible knock reaches my ears as I sit up, sniffling. "Who's there?" I call out, in fear. I am seriously afraid of what was going to happen to me next. "I've been asked to call you down, Yuuki-himesama. Rido-sama requests you be down for your 'surprise' immediately" One of the servants spoke softly.

As eager as I was, I managed to get out of the bed, still in the nightgown I came in, I hobbled to the door and the servant had already left when I got there.

I walked out of the room and walked down the large flight of stairs and I was about ¾ the way down when I heard his voice drawl out, "You know… It wasn't nice to sneak up on me like that. You could've _asked_ and I would've given her up"

The voice responded in a snarl, "I'm not one to ask _you _of all people, Rido" The voice was muffled, so the person's head might be covered up.

I walked down a few more stairs, one hand on my bulging stomach and the other on the railing of the stair. I got a way better look at the person who snarled at Rido earlier as I managed to get down the stairs, my curiosity peaking.

I walked a bit into the room and gasped at the scars and bloody clothes the person sported; I heard the ragged breathing of the person. This person was chained up to the wall behind him, struggling to get away.

"Ah, It's so nice of you to _join _us, Yuuki-hime," Rido drawled lazily as he got out of his seat and walked and stood behind the mysterious figure and braced the person's shoulder's and tugged the cloth off of his head, a gasp tearing from my throat as I laid eyes on the one person that I wanted to save me…

"Say hello to Onii-sama, Yuuki-hime" Rido purred, smirking lazily at my look of horror. "Onii-sama!" I cry, dropping to my knees and using one hand to make sure my stomach wasn't hurt from the impact.

Kaname looked up at me with weary wine-colored eyes and looked away, biting his lip.

_--_

**(Kaname's POV):**

"Onii-sama!" I hear Yuuki cry in fear as she dropped to her knees. I looked up at her with weary, tired eyes and then looked away, biting my lip. I didn't want to face her looking like this…

Rido, you smug bastard. You took my life once; I won't let you do it again. I try to struggle against the bindings, but Rido pressed the button on the remote he held, causing a shock to go through my body, causing me to hiss at the pain. Damn it Rido!

"You two play nice while I leave you with one of my servants" Rido spoke stepping back from me and walking around to the other side and whispering in Yuuki's ear briefly, her eyes going wide with terror as he stepped away with a smirk and disappeared out of the door.

Once the door was shut and locked, Yuuki crawled over to me as best as she could and whispered breathlessly, "Onii-sama…" I looked at her with weak and gentle eyes and she reaches up and cradles my head against her shoulder.

"Yuuki…" I spoke softly, relaxing against her shoulder. "…I'm sorry. I couldn't save you the way I intended" Yuuki's eyes watered at my statement and she whispered softly, "It's alright, Onii-sama. As long as you're safe, I'm happy"

I chuckled, coughing a bit of blood. We stay in this position for a while until I felt my arms drop from their hold behind me.

Who could've possibly…?

"Waiting long?" It was Kiryuu's voice.

I saw Yuuki's face light up with life as the said person appeared… with Ichiru—his twin—carrying Rido's corpse—or rather what was left of the demon.

The battle had finally ended. With that, I collapsed against Yuuki.

_--_

**(Normal POV):**

After getting them back to the Kuran home and announcing the death of Rido, Zero and Ichiru departed, letting Kaname and Yuuki be together by themselves to get cleaned up and wounds healed.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki cooed, petting her beloved's soft hair gently as he lay against her shoulder, his hand on her petruding stomach. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Kaname chuckled softly and turned his head to whisper in her ear softly, "Be it boy or girl, I'll still love it"

Yuuki smiled.

This was truly what she wanted…

…And now no one stood in their way of happiness.

They would be together.

_Always._

_--_

**Still Doll Yuuki: **Yaaay, I am FINALLY DONE with this story! Now I can focus on my other story I promised someone on DeviantArt. So, if you liked it… Read and review please!


End file.
